


The Deal

by MageArc



Series: Improper Royalty [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Cardverse, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Arthur strikes up a deal with his newly wedded husband and this leads to many "adventures."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The screaming echoed through the long and open corridor, filling the air and positively quaking anyone who heard to their core. It was the day of the royal wedding which had already taken place earlier that afternoon, a beautiful ceremony filled with flying doves and promises of acceptance and joy from each reigning monarch. Oh, the people were happy indeed, they seemed to love each other very much and their body language said it all.

Unfortunately, everyone who worked in the castle knew that King Alfred and Queen Arthur were anything but happy. Their relationship was fueled by a special sort of mutual hatred that made the atmosphere of any room dizzying. Some days you could hear them in the castle, bickering turning into a thunderous crescendo until either a door slammed or that oh-so familiar sound of a hand hitting a face reverberated.

They just seemed to be very good actors, according to those inside castle. Always gritting their teeth and getting on with whatever they had been doing when they were out and about. The public had no clue as to the true nature of their relationship.

Today had to be the absolute apex of their arguing though. Arthur’s voice ringing clear as they approached the bedroom. “I cannot _believe_ I have to consummate a marriage with you! I suppose this is the most vile job I’ll ever have to do.”

Alfred scoffed at him and crossed his arms in the most annoyed fashion. “That’s rich coming from you! Who would ever want to have sex with the likes of you!” he gestured to Arthur’s body. “Nothing but a frail know-it-all!”

Arthur narrowed his eyes and grabbed the man’s wrist, wrenching him into the bedroom before shutting the door behind him. “As if being a daft idiot with no sense of direction is any better!”

They were closer now, their words louder and more intense. “Why’d I get stuck with a useless King like you? I bet you don’t know anything about handling a kingdom!”

The King all but gasped. “And you do? I was born into this role, trained to know it since birth. All you are is a disgusting and untrustworthy ex-pirate!”

“Oh yes, and I’m sure you know how to communicate with all sorts of people. Only ever being allowed in your kingdom. Hmm, your majesty?” Arthur had the audacity to do a little bow.

Alfred shoved the man against the door, pressing their bodies close. “No, but that’s why I have you, isn’t it?” he growled, looking down at Arthur’s lips momentarily while the latter did the same. A sort of comprehension dawned on them.

In less than a second they were kissing, it was passionate and sloppy, there was no sort of finesse. Arthur gasped when he felt hands on his thighs, hoisting his legs so that he’d wrap them around Alfred’s body. They were desperate for any sort of contact, Arthur clawing at the other man’s back only to be stopped by his vestments. It was all so clouded that he barely noticed when Alfred started stripping him of his fine clothes, throwing them onto the floor with haste.

When they parted there was a mighty need for air, but neither wasted the chance to throw an insult here or there, but Arthur’s face rouged when Alfred took a moment to grind their hips together, his erection ever so evident. The Queen rolled his eyes and grabbed Alfred’s skewed glasses, setting them in his pocket before absolutely ravishing the other man.

Before he was even entirely sure of what was happening, Arthur felt himself carried somewhere else, quickly understanding where when he felt soft blankets beneath him, practically made of plush and silk along with a fuzzy sort of material. It was very wonderful, and he was so distracted when thumbs were massaging circles in his thighs that Arthur gasped when Alfred abandoned his lips for his neck, moving over to untie the lazy bow around his neck with his teeth. Arthur audibly sighed, now noticing the other man had taken off his coat and tie and had unbuttoned the first two buttons on his blouse. God, he very much did hate this man but the way he moved was so admirable, how he kissed was incredible and Arthur honestly couldn’t get enough. This was all such a lust-fueled frenzy.

Arthur was obviously tenting in his pants, for Gods’ sake he could feel it, and Alfred had the same type of situation. The man was grinding into his hips, taking in a shuddering breath when Arthur whimpered slightly, much to his own irritation. They started kissing again, only for it to deepen. As their tongues met and tangled, Arthur couldn’t help but thrust up into the friction he was met with, his legs shaking when he was encountered with such a blissful sensation. His skin prickled and the moment Alfred stopped kissing him, his lips were close to his ear, whispering dirty promises. “God, I’ll make it so that you’ll be begging for my cock, you absolute fucking whore,” Alfred whispered, biting at Arthur’s ear as a sort of punctuation.

Against his will, Arthur let out a particularly loud moan, bringing his hands up to unbutton the remainder of Alfred’s shirt before throwing it aside, immediately undoing his belt and unthreading it. The noise it made was somewhat intoxicating to Arthur’s psyche and he felt embarrassed. Grabbing at the King’s head, Arthur yanked him down so he could whisper back, “A little foreplay never hurts, don’t you think?”

Their clothes were thrown onto the floor, a messy array of ornate and jeweled fabrics, soft to the touch. Alfred was busier rutting against Arthur, teeth clenched and muttering the worst insults he could muster. The Queen, on the other hand, was just laughing when another word slipped from his King’s mouth, purposefully trying to irritate him. The air around them continuously grew thicker and thicker, its once cool temperature now turned red hot. Though their words were harsh, their gasps for breath were harsher, the way they tugged at each other’s body, desperate for a sort of release. Arthur brought Alfred close enough to claw into his back, begging for less space between them. Both felt spikes of energy traveling up and down their bodies, that familiar ache.

Finally, Alfred broke it up, cupping Arthur’s face tightly, saying in a quiet, hushed tone, “I’m gonna fuck you now, that okay?” Arthur’s nod was his only answer before Alfred pushed himself up, finding himself settled between the monarch’s legs which he only pushed farther apart. He leaned over to grab the lubricating oils that were conveniently placed on the bedside table. Alfred figured it was set there by maids beforehand, which he had to admit, felt a tad odd.

Nevertheless the King doused his fingers in the aromatic liquid, the smell of roses filling the air as he trailed the digits down Arthur’s inner thigh before they made their way to his entrance. The whole action was a moderate speed, Arthur watching him with half-lidded eyes the entire time. Slowly, but surely, Alfred began to massage and prod at Arthur’s entrance, rubbing circles into the man’s thigh all the while. It seemed oddly intimate, so Arthur figured he’d remind his “spouse” of their situation. “Are you going to get on with this or be slow all night?”

Alfred looked up, an expression of surprise on his face, before that quickly contorted into a smirk. “I don’t know, my Queen,” he murmured, leaning over the man, but at the same time easing a digit inside of him. Arthur gasped. “Aren’t we supposed to be making love?” he asked with a tone that screamed smugness.

The Queen repositioned himself a bit to feel more comfortable, throwing his arms around Alfred’s neck, drawing him close. “Who would ever, ever want to make love with you?” He laughed, watching Alfred’s eyes, “I bet you’re terrible.”

Something flickered behind those sky blues, something that made Arthur’s head spin.

The King lowered himself so that he was whispering into Arthur’s ear, a second finger easing itself inside of the Queen. “I guess I’ll just have to fuck you into the mattress to prove you wrong, hmm?”

Arthur groaned at that response, turning his head to the side as he felt himself stretched and those devious fingers scissoring him open. This was an opportunity, Alfred could see that, so he obviously took it, sucking at Arthur’s neck with a sort of persistence. It was almost desperate. Arthur merely moaned in return, head rolling back, eyes closing. Though, he winced at the feeling of another finger being added to the others and Alfred seemed to take notice of this. “You okay?” he asked, voice still somewhat thick.

Arthur nodded. “It’s fine, the pain is normal. No need to worry.” This seemed to sate the younger monarch’s concern.

After Arthur was properly prepared, things proceeded more quickly, Alfred sitting up and pouring a small amount of oil into his hand, slicking his cock. He gazed down at Arthur, lining himself up. He waited for a nod before plunging into the man almost immediately, Arthur grabbing at the sheets as his back arched. The King kept up shallow thrusts, barely any movement at all, but still giving that pulsating and achingly good feeling that Arthur craved until Arthur told him to hurry up, and soon enough they were proceeding at a quick tempo.

Everything was fine until Alfred stopped his movements suddenly, Arthur letting out an irritated groan. “What the fuck is the hold up?” he ground out, voice hoarse.

Alfred merely smirked. “You flexible?”

Oh. Now this certainly grabbed the Queen’s attention. “One could say that, why?” He started to move his hips against Alfred’s, needing some sort of stimulation.

Alfred didn’t necessarily answer the question, instead he propped Arthur’s legs over his shoulders, leaning forward impossibly close. Arthur let out a sigh, feeling Alfred sink into him as the position changed. This was definitely a change from the mundane, and it felt amazing as Alfred resumed his brutal pace. It was unrelenting, but neither party was complaining. Quite the contrary, actually, the moans that escaped them were both embarrassing and pushed them further to their climax. The insults were present, of course, they always were.

“Gods, you look like such a slut, Kirkland,” Alfred said between panting breaths, cheek resting against the other man’s knee as he thrust deeper.

Arthur was clawing at the pillow beneath his head, groaning, crossing his ankles and pulling Alfred further down towards him. “And you do too, _my dear_ ,” adding the endearment in a mocking tone. “So desperate to get off.”

Alfred bit his lip, a bead of sweat sliding across that tanned visage. Arthur couldn’t help but stare at him. Sure, he hated the prick with all his heart, but by Gods he’d be lying if he said Alfred wasn’t attractive. As his King’s thrusts sped up, Arthur felt his legs slipping from their place, sweat-slicked bodies making it difficult. Alfred merely caught them by the knees in the crook of his elbows, leaning closer to suck at Arthur’s neck. It was all a bit overwhelming.

Weren’t they supposed to be disgusted with each other?

“Arthur,” it was whispered harsh in his ear, Alfred’s thrusts growing more and more erratic, speed changing.

The Queen was gripping the other’s hair, pulling and tugging as he felt teeth nip at his neck. “Yes?”

Alfred let go of his legs, pushing Arthur’s knees farther apart. The force behind his thrusts made Arthur’s toes curl into those silken sheets, the sound of Alfred’s gasps and panting being too much to take. “I-I’m gonna come,” the King finally breathed, gripping Arthur’s hips.

“Likewise,” Arthur’s hands traveled down the other’s back, nails digging deep as he dragged them back up. Alfred hissed at the action, and for a second, Arthur felt a bit of remorse. Alfred thrusted deep again, a moan pushing past his lips, leaving Arthur with a feeling of warmth due to Alfred’s release spreading inside of him. The Queen’s jaw slacked as his back arched and he came as well, the white substance staining both of their stomachs and chests.

Together they laid there, simply trying to regain their breath. It was all a bit much to take in and Arthur was honestly still in shock. Neither had thought they’d actually consummate the marriage willingly, only having to go through with it as a form of their duty to their kingdom. But no, they practically went at each other like wild dogs. It seemed the realization hit them both because Alfred pulled out and laid next to him, merely muttering, “Dear Gods…”

Arthur nodded dumbly, but a sort of conflicted feeling overcame him. “This doesn’t change anything,” he said, almost as if to convince himself.

The King glanced at him before saying, “You’re right.”

“I still hate you.”  
“I still hate you too.”

This was debatable considering both of them sounded quite lost, and maybe perhaps all that hatred truly wasn’t the case. “I...have a proposition for you.”

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. “What is it?”

There was a long sigh before Arthur swiped a hand through his hair. “Maybe…we could keep this going,” He met Alfred’s gaze and continued. “You’re still an insufferable prick but I won’t deny that what we just did was fantastic.”

“Oh, really?” Alfred grinned and rolled onto his side to face Arthur. “So what I’m hearing is that you had a really good time, ‘s that right?”

He was such a smug asshole, no wonder Arthur couldn’t stand him. But, to get what he wanted, Arthur had to swallow his pride. “Yes.”

“And you want my cock regularly?” The damn idiot was smirking now, running his hand slowly up Arthur’s chest. It felt amazing, especially when Alfred started to massage his thumb in circles near his clavicle. Arthur was practically putty in his hands at this point.

The Queen closed his eyes. “Yes.”

The younger man moved in closer to peck at Arthur’s neck before nipping, the latter gasping at the action. “We got a deal,” Alfred whispered into his ear. “Just imagining all the things I’m gonna do to you is exciting.” Arthur could feel the other’s eyelashes brushing against his temple, making him shiver.

“Maybe you could share some of your thoughts?” Arthur turned so that he was facing Alfred now, the latter smiling wide. It all felt so odd. Alfred was most definitely not the innocent man he had always been made out to be.

“Well,” He started, letting one of his fingers trace Arthur’s spine, “I wanna watch you ride me.”

Oh. Arthur liked the sound of that. “Really now?” He was almost breathless thinking about it. Alfred gripping his hips, shoving his cock deeper and deeper. He could practically feel it, the tears brimming at his eyes as Alfred pulled him down and kept up that quick rhythm.

Alfred hummed, interrupting his thoughts. Their bodies were closer as he continued, “Yeah and I wanna know what you taste like.”

“What do you mean by that?” His eyes were already half-lidded. This wasn’t good.

“It’s really simple,” Alfred said in a low whisper as his fingers dipped down and brushed against his entrance. Arthur was starting to get a coherent idea of what he was talking about. “I can make you come just from using my tongue,” Alfred smirked at him, even winking. “Maybe I can show you sometime?” It sounded so innocent, that question, but it was anything but.

“Of course,” Arthur said, placing a hand on Alfred’s shoulder. “Although I want to suck your cock. Watch your face as you come”

This seemed to take the King off guard almost completely, the man’s eyes widening momentarily. “I bet that mouth of yours is talented.”

Arthur smirked. “Yes, very.”

“I don’t wanna choke you,” he said with a grin.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Arthur purred, running a finger against the line of Alfred’s jaw. The Queen leaned in closer, “I have no gag reflex.”

Alfred exhaled, eyes closing for a moment before that smile came back and those bright blues were staring at him with a certain intent. “I can tell we’re gonna have fun.”

Arthur hummed. “As do I.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re going to have to deliver these papers yourself, they’re very important and I am very, very busy,” Jack Yao said with a tired voice.

Was he really expecting Arthur to go through with it? No. The Queen and King would most likely get into a fight if Arthur went and did what the Jack had asked. It was so tiresome, really. Even after their wedding, which the staff had assumed would calm the two of them down, but sadly, didn’t, had taken place a couple weeks prior and they were still as volatile as usual. Actually, the screaming had gotten louder and more extensive.

Nevertheless, the Queen looked up from his own files and let out an irritated sigh. “I suppose I could do that,” he said, watching the Jack’s eyes widen in surprise. “What, did you think I wasn’t going to?”

“Well, not really.”

A scoff. “Come now, I’m not that much of a prick.” Arthur stood up, long coat flowing behind him in the most elegant air, fitting that of a royal. Extending a hand, he took the proffered papers into his arms and let out a huff. “You may leave now, thank you. Please get back to your duties, Yao.” With a shared nod they both exited the room only to part into different directions. Arthur turned to the left, walking along the stone floors.

The castle always felt somewhat empty even though it was filled with people. Arthur felt a sense of loneliness no matter where he was. The only sense of true interaction was, unfortunately, with Alfred unless Arthur ventured outside the castle, which he did quite often, mind you. The citizens seemed to like him quite a bit, but little did he know that they had started to grow more and more suspicious due to the lack of the King by his side. Nevertheless, it didn’t really matter considering most monarchs in their Spadian history hated each other. That was the charm of an arranged and forced marriage (all because of a stupid mark on their bodies, too).

Most of the time, people didn’t necessarily find happiness.

Arthur’s heels click-clacked against that cold floor, the sound a monotonous and dreary reminder of being ripped away from his true passion. The seas were much more accommodating than this stony fortress. The ocean offered boundless adventures, but what did this place give to him? Nothing but duties and headaches. Arthur sighed at moments gone by, something he could never get back, finally happening upon his spouse’s door, knocking loudly.

“Yes?” A voice called from behind the heavy wooden door. The biggest headache of all.

“It’s Arthur, Yao told me to bring you some papers since he’s busy.”

There was a momentary pause, leaving Arthur to tap his foot impatiently. There were a few thuds before he saw a familiar face appear. They stood there, staring at one another until Alfred finally said, “You just gonna stand there all day?”

“You didn’t even invite me in,” Arthur said, shoving Alfred aside to set the papers on his desk.  Alfred closed the door and walked towards his Queen, a smirk on his face. Arthur could tell that this didn’t bode well. “What’re you up to?” he murmured as Alfred got closer.

“Nothin’, just,” he set his hands on Arthur’s hips once he was close enough. “I was wonderin’ if you could humor me for a little bit?”

Of course he picked up on the man’s meaning straight away. “You’re so crude,” Arthur said, but he couldn’t hide the curiosity in his voice.

Alfred hummed. “You don’t sound very disgusted with the idea,” he leaned in to whisper to his Queen, “You entertain me for a little bit and I’ll pay you back.”

Arthur bit his lip, contemplating. This was a stupid thing to even agree to, it’d only ensnare Arthur further into this idiotic “deal” they had struck up earlier that month. He couldn’t believe he’d actually suggested it, but what he had gotten in recompense really started to make him feel otherwise. Perhaps this deal wasn’t so bad after all.

So, with this in mind, he started out a bit more hesitantly than he had wanted, “What do you want me to do, and what will you do for me in return?”

“It’s not that difficult to understand,” Alfred murmured, moving Arthur’s hand down so it cupped his crotch. “I just need you to take care of it.”

“Hm, how’d you get it?” Arthur was smirking now, squeezing Alfred’s clothed erection, eliciting a hiss. This King was a very active man, he always seemed to have trouble that only Arthur could fix, but never revealed how it had happened. Youth, Arthur had supposed, was to blame.

“That’s not really important, is it?” Alfred pressed closer, ”And for the second part of your question, I’ll do anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Yes.”

“Well,” Arthur unbuttoned the monarch’s trousers, “I suppose I can live with those terms.”

Alfred smiled wide. “Okay but let me sit down first.” He grabbed Arthur’s wrist and pulled him over to the chair behind his desk where he sat himself. Arthur quirked an eyebrow at the grinning man, who seemed far too excited for his own good.

“How exactly am I ‘taking care’ of this?” Arthur said slowly, eyes narrowing.

“Well, anyway you want to,” he said, “but I’d really love it if you’d blow me.”

A smirk found its way onto Arthur’s face, realizing that Alfred was completely at his mercy. Arthur sighed, slowly pushing Alfred’s legs apart. “So,” he got down on his knees, the cobbled floor digging into them, “the King wants me to suck his cock?”

Alfred gulped, adam’s apple bobbing. “Yes.”

Arthur unzipped his trousers in an achingly lethargic way. “Not even a please? You wound me.”

“Please.”  
“Please what?”

“Please, Arthur.” The King sounded like he was begging now, so his spouse decided to take mercy on him, pulling his cock from his boxers. As soon as he did so, Alfred hissed loudly at the action.

“Having trouble?” Arthur grinned.

“Gods, shut up and just fix this.”

Arthur hummed and started his work, placing soft kisses on the head of Alfred’s cock, letting his tongue dart out to lick and push against the slit. He heard Alfred groan in response, only serving to increase his own confidence. The Queen held down Alfred’s hips with one hand as he used the other to guide Alfred’s cock into his mouth, sucking at the head. As much as he hated to admit it, Arthur actually loved to do this, to see the person’s reaction when he brought them to climax.

He couldn’t wait to see Alfred.

Speaking of which, the latter was covering his mouth and breathing in shallow breaths, gazing down at his Queen with dark eyes, a hand fisting into the man’s hair. Arthur took him deeper this time, letting his cock fill his mouth and stroking against the underside of what was left with his thumb. He felt Alfred try to thrust up into his mouth, attempting to get more friction, more of that suctioning warmth, and he almost broke Arthur’s hold. Luckily, he stopped him, but Arthur drew back anyways, partially breathless. Alfred, on the other hand, looked quite confused and stared at Arthur until the latter began to speak. “You can fuck my mouth only when I tap you twice, do you understand?” There was a quick nod. “Good.” And then he was back to it again, taking almost all of Alfred into his mouth in one go.

“D-dear Gods, Arthur,” Alfred choked out, squirming in his seat. It was all a bit much, but in a good way. The way Arthur hollowed his cheeks, the way he used his tongue and breath as a tantalizing combination. He was too good at this for Alfred to stand it much longer.

Arthur sank quickly to the hilt, sucking slow but hard, massaging circles into Alfred’s thighs. The King’s head lolled back and he let out a low moan, hand muffling his sounds of pleasure. It was all a bit murky and muddled in his mind until he felt a very distinct sensation of fingers tapping his leg twice. “Are you sure?” he said, voice low. Arthur hummed, the vibrations only adding to the sensation and it drove him absolutely mad.

Nevertheless, Alfred slid gloved fingers through Arthur’s hair and gripped tightly before he thrusted up into that warmth, and he immediately groaned loudly. Soon he fell into a moderate tempo, feeling Arthur gasping, a quick exhale through his nose whenever Alfred plunged deeper into the man’s mouth than he had intended. It felt amazing to be given this much control, Arthur’s fingers digging into his trousers, pulling whenever Alfred thrusted. Dear Gods, he really couldn’t keep it up, he knew he couldn’t, so he relinquished his hold and shuddered slightly before saying, “Arthur, if I keep goin’ I’m gonna come way too soon.”

Arthur let out a small noise and spread Alfred’s knees farther apart, taking in the rest of his cock. Alfred groaned, his head lolling back. The feeling was positively sensational, that wet mouth around his cock sucking and swallowing alternatively made Alfred’s knees feel weak. Arthur wasn’t lying when he said he was talented. “Kirkland, I-I’m,” he interrupted himself with an involuntary gasp, fingers tugging at Arthur’s hair. “I’m coming,” he finally managed, eyes watering.

Arthur watched him, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. The King let out a loud cry and let his head fall against the back of the chair as he came. The Queen swallowed every last drop, and once Alfred was finished, he let go and stood up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “You look properly sated,” Arthur said, a smirk ever-present on his lips. “Lasted a lot longer than I thought you would.”

Alfred look positively exhausted. “Shut the fuck up,” he said through a laugh, zipping his trousers back up. “Okay, let’s talk business,” Alfred smiled, folding his hands on his desk.

Arthur sat in a chair in front of him, mirroring Alfred’s actions. “I’m listening.”

“What do you want me to do in return?”

Arthur exhaled, rolling his eyes before leaning back again. “You’ll find that out when I’m horny, won’t you?”

“I guess so, but aren’t you a little sexually frustrated right now?”

Arthur frowned, feigning irritation. “No, actually, nothing about you is sexy,” he lied easily.

“Aw, c’mon, you don’t mean that.” Alfred leaned forward in his seat, giving Arthur a level gaze.

Arthur, on the other hand, stood up, making his way towards the door. “Fortunately, I do,” he opened the door, “Have a _marvelous_ day.” And just like that, he was out in a flash.

Alfred was left wondering what in the world Arthur would want him to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been like, almost a year since I actually added a second chapter to something!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred sighed in an irritated manner, tapping his fingers against the top of his desk. Gods, he was honestly so flustered that he could barely get his work done. Well, it’s not like he really wanted to do any of it anyway, but perhaps thinking of his husband in such a wanton manner didn’t really help his workflow, in fact impeding on it quite a bit. Nevertheless, Alfred found himself with a dire situation that he could either ignore or take action. Obviously, he was an action sort of guy.

But, unfortunately for him, Arthur was busy with his own work and really couldn’t help him out at the moment, so Alfred was left contemplating about what he was supposed to do about the growing tightness in his slacks.

There were a few options. He could fix the problem himself, but then again he could always distract Arthur for just a little bit. It wouldn’t take that long...he could chance it, maybe. Alfred bit his lip and finally, after a solid ten seconds, as if this decision determined the fate of the kingdom, he let out a sigh.

He knew what he had to do.

The King reached a hand towards the silver and black phone, picking it up and pressing it against his ear. It was a rotary style, a bit arduous to tap the numbers in, but nevertheless. After he finished, Alfred waited a bit impatiently as a few rings passed. What was Arthur even doing? Filling out paperwork? Alfred huffed to himself at the minor inconvenience of a few seconds wait. No one ever said he was patient, after all. Quite the opposite, and he had always been told how unbecoming it was but really, he didn’t care. He needed Arthur. Now.

Finally the other end picked up and Arthur’s voice rang clear. “This is Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland-Jones, how may I help you?”

“Arthur!” Alfred said excitedly.

There was a momentary pause before, “I’m going to hang up now-”

“No! I need your help, it’s super important.”

“...What is it?” Arthur asked in a wary tone.

Alfred reclined in his chair, smiling. He needed to be smooth. “You have any fantasies?”

“Alfred, I honestly do not have time for this right now.”

Alfred grumbled for a second. “It’s an emergency. Please? Just play along?”

There was a really loud huff on the other end. Alfred could tell how annoyed his husband was becoming which only made him more amused. The silence seemed to stretch on to an unknown point, the both of them waiting for something to happen. At last, Arthur seemed to give in. “Fine.”

The King couldn’t help smirking to himself in triumph. “Alright,” he said slowly, “You got any fantasies?” He asked again.

There was a deep intake of breath on the other end before a slow exhale brushed against the phone. “I suppose.”

“And what are they?” Alfred felt somewhat annoyed at how slow this all was, but then again, he had really sprung this on the other. His heart thrummed with excitement.

“I-well,” rustling was heard before Arthur said, “I must admit that sometimes I imagine, well, you-”

“Oh, so your fantasies involve me?” Alfred smiled a bit thinking about that. Arthur got off to thinking about them fucking each other? He liked that.

“Yes, but don’t get too full of yourself.” Arthur was silent for a second. “As I was saying, sometimes I imagine you and I-” His voice stilled, much to Alfred’s concern, but then it picked up again, “-this is so embarrassing.”

Alfred leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him. “C’mon, tell me, Artie. I wanna know what you want me to do to you.”

“No one told me the Prince of Spades would be like this.” Alfred could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “I suppose I like it though. Such a golden child to the public yet you can say such dirty things to me when we fuck.”

“Well of course. I have to keep up public image, but with you,” Alfred paused and smiled to himself, “I can say all the things on my mind.” And those certainly were the dirtiest things he could muster. He started getting distracted by past memories of when they had been intimate, and Alfred’s breath caught in his throat. “ _Gods_ , Arthur,” he breathed, “I love it when we fuck, love hearing you scream my name. Those are what some of my fantasies are about.” Arthur didn’t respond, but there was the smallest gasp from the other end, which only egged Alfred on. “You know when you start chanting my name? That’s what I like. I like seeing you a mess because of my cock.”

Arthur’s breath seemed to get a tad heavier with that confession. It was his turn to reveal something. “I’ve thought about you fucking me from behind in the throne room. I want to sit on your lap and feel your cock inside me, going as deep as you can. Can you do that for me, Alfred?” Arthur’s tone sounded breathy as he uttered these words.

“Oh, Arthur, I can do that and a whole lot more. I can fuck you anywhere in this castle. Over any surface you want. I could fuck you against the wall, give it to you good. I want you to beg for it.”

“I want you anywhere I can have you, dear Gods.” Arthur whimpered before asking, “What else do you imagine?”

“I imagine you touching yourself. In front of me,” Alfred said, fumbling with the button on his trousers.

“Is that what turns you on? You want to watch me get off?”

Alfred’s hand dipped beneath his waistband before he started stroking nice and slow. “Y-yeah. I like to imagine what your face looks like, especially. Your eyes half-lidded, mouth open, your hand working your cock as you say my name...I think I’d lose control before finally getting you off myself, finding all those sensitive spots.” Alfred moaned slightly as his hand increased its speed. “I’m gonna leave bite marks and hickeys all over you today.”

“Alfred,” Arthur gasped through the phone. Alfred raised an eyebrow, concluding that Arthur was doing the same as himself.

“Artie, are you touchin’ yourself?”

There was a bit of a pause before he heard a somewhat choked noise. “Yes.”

Alfred reclined in his seat, letting his head fall back. “Tell me what you’re doing.”

“J-just stroking nice and fast, sometimes thumbing the head.”

“Imagine it’s me touching you, Artie, stroking your cock and I reach down between your legs to cup your balls.”

Arthur moaned loudly, his voice sounding choppy as he said, “I’d lay my head against your shoulder- Oh Gods, I’d ask you to fuck me silly.”

Alfred started stroking faster and the air around him was so thick he was practically choking on it. “I’d let go and move you so you were on all fours, massage your hips a little before I slick my fingers and start finger-fucking you.”

“Alfred,” Arthur gasped. He sounded so desperate. “I-I don’t think I’ll last much longer if we keep talking like this, honestly.”

“Me either. I-I’m coming to your office. I’ll finish you off myself.” This thought stuck in Alfred’s mind. Yes. Definitely. It was his duty.

“You dont have to do that-”

“No, Arthur, I really want to. Is that okay?”

There wasn’t even a moment’s hesitation. “Yes.” It sounded whimpered and breathy. Like music to Alfred’s ears.

“Okay.”

Alfred hung up the phone quickly before buttoning his pants once more. Well, his erection was probably pretty obvious but at least his coat covered it up somewhat. Nevertheless, Alfred practically bolted out of the room, loud footsteps thudding down the stone hallways. The clicking sounds reverberated off the walls, various staff members turning to watch the King sprint. They had no idea what for, and Alfred honestly wasn’t listening if they had asked anyway.

He was there in a flash, knocking on the door with a sort of vigor. When Arthur didn’t open up immediately, Alfred found himself tapping his foot impatiently, looking around and trying to distract himself. After about twenty seconds, Arthur opened the door in a rush, grabbing Alfred’s arm and pulling him inside.

There wasn’t even a second to spare before Arthur was pushed back until his thighs hit his desk, forcing him to sit down on top of it. Alfred pulled off his glasses, setting them on the wooden surface, cupping Arthur’s face and kissing him deeply without any preface. Of course, Arthur had no qualms to this treatment, in fact, he rather liked it. There was a nip at Arthur’s lip which he obliged to without hesitation, their tongues meeting and tangling. Alfred made work of pulling off his and Arthur’s coats, discarding them onto the floor. “Arthur,” Alfred gasped once they broke apart, “I wanna hear you moan,” he ducked in for another quick kiss. “Make you come.”

Arthur sighed, eyes sliding shut as he felt Alfred sucking on his neck. “Then why don’t you? Do you think you can pleasure me enough?” Now, Arthur didn’t necessarily hate Alfred anymore, but he found that riling up the other man only meant more pleasure for himself, and by Gods, he was going to do whatever it takes. Of course this meant that the King only sped up his movements, leaving bite marks all over Arthur’s neck before pulling back once more. His breath was hot and Arthur could feel it as their faces were mere centimeters apart.

Those familiar sky blues only darkened like he’d seen them do before, a somewhat feral likeness taking them on. “I know what I want to do to you,” was all Alfred said before he pulled Arthur up, much to the latter’s surprise, and walked them around the desk where Alfred pushed his husband down so that he was bent over the surface. Alfred’s breathing was heavy and he sounded drenched in lust. Arthur couldn’t wait to see what would happen.

Though, he was curious.

“Care to enlighten me?” Arthur said between panting breaths.

Alfred smirked before leaning over the other, making sure to lightly rut himself against Arthur, a monotonous pace that wouldn’t get either of them off anytime soon. “Can’t I just show you?” The tone sounded thick and mischievous and Arthur couldn’t deny that it lit his nerves on fire.

“I suppose.” Arthur tried his best to see Alfred from this position. It was awkward but he couldn’t help but wonder what the other was up to.

Alfred didn’t even respond, only sitting himself in Arthur’s chair and scooting forward. Now this looked a bit curious. It got even more confusing as Alfred tugged off the other man’s pants, making quick work of it. “If you want me to stop just say so alright?” Alfred said quietly, sliding off Arthur’s boxers.

“Alright-” Arthur gasped as he was caught off guard by the feeling of Alfred spreading him, lips moving against his entrance.

The sensation was an entirely new one that Arthur had never experienced before. It felt a tad odd, but it also made his legs feel weak- and _Oh Gods_ when Alfred started using his tongue, licking and teasing, it only made it better. Arthur arched and let out a low moan, pushing his hips back. There was a small chuckle and Arthur couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, but that was only for a split second seeing that Alfred had started prodding Arthur’s entrance, pushing his tongue inside of him slowly. With this, Arthur couldn’t help but dig his nails into the cold wooden surface beneath him, whimpering all the while. His cheek was pressed against the desk, hair falling over his face as he felt that warmth enter him and press deep, making Arthur groan in ecstasy.

Alfred made a point to pull out of him slowly before shoving his tongue inside again, keeping up this pattern before Arthur completely relaxed, practically clinging to the table and making small, desperate noises. Alfred relished in the entire scenario, listening to Arthur whisper meaningless words, watching his legs shake a bit as he became overwhelmed. Gods, he looked beautiful, but Alfred quickly banished this thought from his head.

It’s not like they loved each other.

The King closed his eyes and pushed his tongue as deep as he could, Arthur merely moaning, sprawling for more friction and stimulation. “Alfred, _fuck_ , I need more than this- please, this is cruel- _Alfred_ ,” he arched again once Alfred positioned himself to start pistoning his tongue into Arthur mercilessly, the Queen gasping and panting. Quietly, in such a small voice, Alfred could hear his name being chanted.

Arthur was becoming more and more unraveled as Alfred kept it up, the man pulling back only to lick and kiss some more before prodding again. It fit so perfectly, filled him up so well, sending bolts of lightning up and down his spine, but he wished it was Alfred’s thick cock instead, something that could satisfy him more. It was unbearable and, quicker than he’d like, Arthur came, Alfred’s name leaving his lips. Oh, his legs felt weak and he all but collapsed completely onto the desk after his initial release, panting and running his hand through his hair, pushing the sweat-drenched bangs back before standing up and pulling his trousers back on.

When Arthur turned around, he saw Alfred licking his lips and smirking. Arthur felt a pang of something in his chest at the sight. How could this man be so infuriatingly attractive? And also skilled, at that? Arthur didn’t even have a good word for what had happened, but he just knew that he _loved it_. It felt so dirty, and it was, seeing as how there was cum all over Arthur’s not-so-pristine waistcoat. A flush of heat invaded Arthur’s cheeks, making him feel silly.

But that’s when he noticed the uncomfortable tenting in Alfred’s pants. Oh. He could definitely deal with this issue.

Alfred couldn’t even react before Arthur was on his lap, palming his crotch through his slacks. “I notice you’ve not finished, my King,” Arthur whispered into his ear, hearing Alfred inhale deeply. “Do you wish for me to proceed?”

“Y-you know I do,” Alfred stuttered, eyes briefly closing. Arthur was sucking at his neck and working his fingers in such a way that made Alfred groan, wanting more from his Queen than just that. The sensation itself was enough to make Alfred’s body feel an overwhelming heat, heart twisting in anticipation for what was to come. Alfred set his hands on Arthur’s hips gently, squeezing a bit. “Did you enjoy it?” he asked hesitantly as Arthur nipped his neck. Perhaps they weren’t on the best terms but he still cared about Arthur’s well-being and enjoyment, so this question was of utmost important to him.

Arthur pulled back for a second to look into the other’s eyes, as if disbelieving the genuine question. “Of course I did, you made me come all over my desk and myself.” Kirkland’s ministrations sped up a little at those words, ultimately making Alfred keen in pleasure.

“I was just makin’ sure, you seemed confused was all,” Alfred mumbled.

Before he even really realized, the King’s trousers were unbuttoned and Arthur was stroking him directly, and he all but thrust up into the feeling, though it was hard because Arthur was still seated atop him. “Of course I was, no one’s ever done that to me before,” Arthur huffed. “I don’t know what you got into as a prince but it sure wasn’t going to the temples.”

“Oh, Arthur,” he said. If it was in response to the sarcastic quip or the hand on his cock, he wasn’t sure, but nevertheless it worked. “I just wanna make sure you felt good, sweetheart.” This last part was said without thinking, and he immediately backtracked. Alfred felt even more embarrassed as the hand working him to completion slowed down for a second, Arthur staring at him wide-eyed. Sure, they’d used pet names before, but it was either in a mocking way, dirty talk, or just to irritate each other...but this was none of those things.

“You did make me feel good,” Arthur said in a quiet tone. This seemed to shock Alfred even more just due to the timing and how timid it sounded in contrast to his usual cold and unchanging manner. “I really liked what you did today.”

The slow strokes were heaven, especially when Arthur’s hand tightened a bit. “A-Arthur, I don’t think I’m-”

“Just shut up and let me finish you off,” Arthur whispered, ducking his head to kiss and nip at Alfred’s neck, sucking and biting.

The King nodded. It felt so odd, their bodies were so close and it felt so intimate, the way Arthur kissed him and touched him, the gentle rocking of Arthur’s hips into his own. When Arthur was done with his neck, he rested his forehead against his husband’s, which only made Alfred feel awkward in a way. When had their deal turned into something a bit deeper than its original purpose? Jones didn’t know, but honestly, he wasn’t very keen on finding out now as Arthur thumbed the head of his cock. He was so sensitive there, and he wasn’t sure if Arthur knew yet, but the Queen sure did find out when Alfred moaned a lot louder than usual. Kirkland seemed a bit surprised, especially when Alfred said, “Arthur, please, do that again.”

“Okay,” Arthur breathed, practically drinking in the sight of Alfred’s pleasure-ridden features, the way his mouth hung open, how every stroke seemed to unhinge him further. He loved every second of it, so of course he’d oblige and be a good husband, running his thumb over the slit, much to Alfred’s satisfaction, which was quite apparent from the way he thrust his hips up.

Alfred’s breaths grew heavier as Arthur’s ministrations became more and more concentrated on that sensitive area and before Arthur could react, Alfred made a choked sound and whimpered Arthur’s name as he came, seed staining Arthur’s hand. They stayed still for a moment before the Queen laughed to himself and grabbed a handkerchief out of his waistcoat pocket, wiping himself clean.

They sat there together, necks littered in marks, both content and sated, Alfred panting. Kirkland stood up and abandoned his stained waistcoat, walking across the room to pick up his crumpled coat and slip it around his shoulders. Arthur paused for a moment, merely looking down at his lapels. Alfred watched as he buttoned his trousers once again, trying to figure out what Arthur was doing. They were both silent for a long time, waiting for each other to fill the air. It seemed Arthur was the one that was going to do this.

“I think,” Arthur started, turning around to face the King, “I don’t hate you anymore.” His voice sounded confused and unsure, his eyes looking at everything but Alfred.

For a second, Alfred was in a stunned silence, trying to gather up the meaning of what Arthur had just said. The stillness seemed to stretch on for a long time before Alfred finally found his voice again. “I think I feel the same way.”

Finally, their eyes met and the gaze was held for a long time, the two of them trying to work everything out with a lack of words. Arthur slowly walked back to his desk, using the same handkerchief to wipe up his own mess before depositing it into the waste basket. “Is it,” Arthur took in a breath, trying to find the right words. “Is it safe to assume that...we’re friends?”

Alfred bit his lip. “Yeah, I think it is.”

“D-don’t get me wrong, you’re still an imbecile, but I don’t hate you. Being friends doesn’t change the fact that you’re an idiot.”

Alfred just laughed. “Whatever, Artie.” The nickname made the other man blush briefly, which Alfred noticed. That made him smile. “Hey, Kirkland?” Alfred asked, walking over so that they were closer.

“Yes?” He sounded a bit wary of Alfred’s intentions, but stayed where he was nonetheless.

“Does this mean,” he settled his hands on Arthur’s hips, “That we’re friends with benefits?”

The smirk on his face was all Arthur needed to see before the latter smacked his arm- quite hard at that- and said, “You’re absolutely impossible, I swear to the Gods.”

“Yeah, but I don’t hear you arguing,” Alfred laughed.

“No, because in some ways it’s true but,” Arthur huffed, “We can at least stop fighting as much. While it is a bit...nice, it’s still exhausting to me, really.”

“Me too.” Alfred smiled. “No more fights?” he asked, extending a hand as if to shake on it.

“Not if we can help it,” Arthur mumbled, shaking Alfred’s hand.

They were left staring at each other before Alfred’s voice broke in a bit awkwardly. “I think I’m gonna go finish that paperwork.” He said, pointing towards the door and pulling on his coat.

“Oh- yes, likewise.” Arthur headed back to his desk.

“I’ll, um, see you at lunch then.” The tone sounded as if it was a question, but then again also a statement. Arthur nodded anyway. He needed to get himself cleaned up before lunch anyway.

“See you at lunch.”

There was a pause, a stillness in the air that neither could identify the meaning of. It all felt so foreign and odd, like dust was swirling in their brains and clouding their thought processes. Alfred opened the door, still staring at Arthur who was gazing right back. It was all silent before Alfred said, “Bye.”

Arthur took a deep breath. “Goodbye.”

Alfred was gone, and both were left to their individual thoughts.

Something had changed and neither were sure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did pretty okay for it being the first time writing all of these things haha. There's not enough phone sex fics in my opinion, and I can see why. They're a bit difficult!!!!
> 
> I feel like this isn't the best quality so I apologize ;;
> 
> Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed your sin fest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any overuse of names!

“Arthur, I don’t know what got into you,” Alfred sighed, kissing Arthur’s neck. ”But I really like it.”

The Queen tugged at Alfred’s hips, bringing him close so they could rut against each other, groaning at the friction. Every touch felt like fire and Arthur couldn’t get enough. “I haven’t seen you in three weeks,” Arthur said, grabbing at Alfred’s hair and pulling his head back so they could look at each other. “I intend to make up for lost time.”

Alfred smirked, sending shivers down Arthur’s spine. He only wore that expression when he was about to do terrible things to the Queen, wonderfully terrible things. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Alfred kissed him gently, a lot more different from how passionate they were moments ago. It was a nice change, so nice in fact that Arthur arched into his husband, their chests pressed together and hips still moving in tandem. Arthur gasped when the King’s tongue ran across his bottom lip, though he didn’t hesitate in parting his lips, allowing the man to completely ravish him.

Arthur’s body was pinned against the wall, Alfred thrusting against him desperately, clothes creating a barrier that only served as a wonderful sort of stimulation. They’d been waiting to do this again for so long, and neither could wait long enough to get to their room. As soon as the King had walked into the castle, Arthur grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the grand dining room where they were now residing. It was the only place that didn’t seem to have staff in it, closets would’ve been a bad choice considering how people would automatically know what they had been up to once they finally came out, so this was a good alternative. Maybe not the best, but it was still okay.

Blood rushing and mouth far too occupied, The Queen brought his hands up to pull Alfred’s navy blue tie off. Next he worked at the buttons on his waistcoat, which were a tad more tedious considering how new the piece of clothing was, the buttonholes not being stretched enough to pull out easy. Arthur struggled, even breaking the kiss to look down and focus more, only for firm hands to cover his. Slowly, Alfred helped him unbutton the waistcoat. The Queen’s face darkened with embarrassment. It felt...odd. Strangely intimate in a way.

Arthur liked it.

Soon enough, Alfred’s mouth was back on his, gloved hands running up Arthur’s sides before the King settled on stripping Arthur of his fanciful bow and waistcoat. Having no regard for the man’s petite cap, Jones practically threw it across the room. The Queen would have argued had Alfred not been kissing him with such vigor. Thankfully, Arthur was able to undo Alfred’s button-down shirt, quickly moving his hands up underneath it, fingertips brushing against warm, tanned skin. Alfred sighed and pulled away from the kiss, only to move down Arthur’s jaw and lay open-mouthed kisses against his skin.

It felt like he was going burst, all this stimulation at once. Alfred’s lips on his neck, sucking, kissing, biting; it drove him wild. Not only this, but Alfred’s hand practically locked in place on his hip while the other was running through the Queen’s hair, tugging harshly whenever Alfred thrusted against him particularly hard. Feeling quite sinful himself, Arthur let his hands drift down Alfred’s sides so he could reach around and squeeze his ass. The cutest squeak escaped Alfred’s lips at the sudden feeling which Arthur relished in. The damn guy never made noise when they had sex, only ever panting softly or repeating Arthur’s name quietly, a mantra of sorts--not that that wasn’t completely sexy to Arthur, no, he loved it, but whenever Alfred was more vocal about things, he felt a sudden rush of pleasure shoot up his spine.

The way this man rendered him helpless was beyond him.

Arthur moaned when he felt Alfred bite at the junction where neck met shoulder in retaliation. Oh Gods, Arthur felt particularly weak-kneed now, it was only a matter of time before he’d succumb to the pleasure and he was sure that Alfred knew, because the latter immediately hoisted up Arthur’s legs so that Kirkland could wrap them around his waist. How could he not do what his King wanted, really? It could only make this position better.

He was completely right, too. Jones kept a firm grip on his thighs and Arthur was busy as he pulled Alfred’s face closer to his, kissing him deeply. Oh, they were both eager, too eager in fact. The Queen could feel his husband’s erection even through his slacks and undergarments, and he couldn’t help but want more, but was too overwhelmed by the friction he was experiencing to do anything about it. Arthur merely gasped into Alfred’s mouth whenever a thrust was particularly hard and sent jolts down Arthur’s legs. The King broke the kiss once more, much to Arthur’s annoyance, and said between panting breaths, “I’m almost there, Artie.”

“I am too,” Arthur said, his statement ending in a desperate and breathy tone towards the end.

They were both panting, Alfred resting his forehead against his Queen’s, expression the epitome of pleasure as he thrusted desperately against Arthur, hands squeezing tightly around the man’s thighs. Kirkland gasped, pushing back Alfred’s sweat-slicked bangs as his jaw went slack. “Alfred- I-” Arthur groaned and arched his back, tugging at Alfred’s hair as he did so.

“Just a little longer, my sweet,” Alfred whispered against his ear.

Oh, Gods, he really couldn’t take hearing something like that. “Alfred, I can’t-” the Queen's eyes practically rolled back when that familiar spike of heat traveled down his legs and up his spine, tendrils of pleasure lingering in his muscles.”Fuck, Alfred,” Arthur whimpered as he came, legs shaking. He was so thankful for Alfred’s iron-grip because he really would have fell without him.

Alfred was still rutting against Arthur in a shaky, erratic rhythm. Arthur stared at him with a wanting gaze, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Alfred’s face before pulling his face closer and whispering into the man’s ear, “Come for me, Alfred.”

The latter moaned and he sounded completely helpless as he said, “Arthur…” Alfred gasped and his quick pace immediately halted with his release, arms suddenly tensing, but then growing weak as he lowered Arthur’s legs, the two of them panting.

It was silent for a while besides their heavy breaths. Arthur felt disgusting now that he realized he had came in his pants. He felt sticky and sweaty, just all-around unhygienic. Alfred rested his forearm besides Arthur’s head on the wall, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, as if remembering something, Arthur fished around in his pocket for a pair of spectacles, Alfred’s, to be exact, and once his hand found a familiar pair of red-rimmed glasses, he pulled them out and clumsily put them on Alfred’s face. The latter smiled gratefully and pecked Arthur’s cheek. “Thanks,” was all he said before laughing shakily.

“You’re welcome,” Arthur said with a smile. He very much loved those glasses, they fit the King so well, but a thought struck him. “Um, Alfred?”

The King hummed.

“I think...we ought to pick up, first of all,” Arthur gestured at the room and the long forgotten tie, bow, and tiny hat.

“O-oh,” Alfred said, as if seeing the room for the first time. “We really should.”

“Yes,” Arthur mumbled, making no move, allowing himself to still be caged by Alfred’s body. He was warm and it felt nice.

“Can’t we just...get that later?” Alfred asked, eyes far more innocent than his smirk. Arthur’s face rouged because he knew the implications.

“What else do you have on your mind, exactly?” Arthur said, eyeing him suspiciously.

This King was indeed quite the devious one, the way he always spoke in double entendres while in Arthur’s presence, knowing that the Queen would always pick up on his meaning. Even during important meetings with other monarchs, Alfred would allude to their sex life. It was frustrating, to say the least.

“Well,” Alfred backed up a bit to give them both room to breathe. “We both need to bathe, don’t you think?” The way he let his fingertips gently caress Arthur’s cheek only spoke of what was to come if Arthur agreed.

“I suppose you’re right,” Arthur mumbled, crossing his arms. His imagination was running wild already just at Alfred’s simple suggestion. This was going to be fun, Arthur could feel it, the tingling sensation in his fingers returning. It only ever happened whenever something was remotely exciting or anticipation worthy. Oh Gods, he’d been wanting to try it in one of the vast tubs for a long time, those of which were absolute heaven. Any scented oils one could want were at their beck and call.

Alfred let out a breathy laugh, gazing at Arthur as he let his hands rest on the Queen’s hips lightly. “We could tell the housekeepers to lay out a new outfit for both of us, and then we could relax for a little while.” The way he squeezed Arthur’s hips when he said the word ‘relax’ let Arthur know that they’d be doing anything but.

Kirkland hummed. “Yes, that sounds delightful.”

This time, Alfred didn’t respond aside from kissing Arthur softly. Ever since they had agreed on being friends, Arthur noticed his King was far more gentle and attentive than he used to be. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, but he had decided it was nice and to let it continue. Arthur didn’t dare bring it up out of fear that Alfred would halt this sort of treatment due to his own embarrassment.

Arthur sighed a bit as Alfred pulled away. “So,” The King said, voice quiet, “Would you like to join me for a bath, your Majesty?”

“Oh,” Arthur mumbled, a smirk on his face as he rested his forearms on Alfred’s shoulders, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

For a brief second, Arthur saw Alfred lick his lips. That really did something to him for whatever reason. It was exciting.

Suddenly, Arthur felt himself being led out of the room, a firm arm wrapped around his waist. This was really happening and Arthur could feel his heart pumping rapidly, as if he had just ran a race.

They made their way down the winding hallways, passing a maid as they did so. Arthur heard Alfred as if he was in a bubble, too absorbed in his own fantasies to pay attention to real life. It was like a trance. “Yes, Monique, could you lay out a new wardrobe for the Queen and I? We’re going to be a bit busy. All you have to do is set the outfits on the bed in the master bedroom. I hope it isn’t a bother!” Alfred had the most charming smile on his face as he said this, Monique visibly blushed.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Out of respect, she did a small curtsy to which Alfred responded with a bow of his own.

“Thank you,” he said.

She nodded and they resumed their walk towards the bath, a very regal pace that was only a tad hurried. Arthur laced his arm around Alfred’s, placing a hand on his bicep. He felt uncomfortable, mostly due to the fact that his cum was drying in his pants. Thankfully, their heavy woolen coats blocked out any prying eyes, but nevertheless, their appearance was exceedingly disheveled.

Before Arthur realized, they were in their bedroom. It really was a beautiful room that neither of them used, mostly due to the fact that they slept separately. Filled with navy blue tapestries, it seemed to have changed a bit since they had last been there, walls painted a lighter shade, windows cleaned and shining. Unfortunately, this room had remained unused ever since the initial consummation of their marriage. Truly, it was a shame, but perhaps they would grow close enough to share it someday.

Someday. Maybe.

Arthur sighed at this thought, gaining the attention of his husband. “Everything okay? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Alfred said, brow furrowed in worry and concern.

The Queen held up his hands, waving them in a motion that seemed dismissive. “No, no, I’m fine. Thank you for asking, I was just thinking about something.” Arthur bit his lip. “I am quite excited, I must say.”

“Really now?” Alfred grinned, walking towards the nightstand to set his glasses down and pull out a vial of lubricant they had left there since their wedding night. “Is this okay? I can go get a newer vial if you want?” Alfred was watching his face, looking for any signs of discomfort.

Arthur merely smiled. “No, that’s fine.” Slowly, he let the long coat draping on his shoulders slip off, pooling onto the floor. The King was watching him more intently now, eyes raking his figure. “And yes. You have to admit, you’ve thought about this too, haven’t you?”

“I-I,” Alfred stuttered as his face rouged. Perhaps it had something to do with Arthur’s little show along with the question. “I, um, yeah. I’ve thought about it.” Now he started to disrobe as well, eyes still focused on Arthur slowly unbuttoning his white shirt, the way he let it fall to the ground, exposing his ivory torso, Alfred was practically salivating.

Arthur noticed his lingering gaze as he undressed, so he figured he’d add a bit more to it, slowly taking off his trousers, bending over a bit before stepping out of them. Alfred halted his own movements and stared at Arthur as the latter strode over, thumbing the rough waistband of Alfred’s pants. The poor man was incredibly red, completely embarrassed. For all the teasing and how rough Alfred was, along with that dirty mouth of his, it was entertaining, the fact that he could render him speechless with even the slightest amount of teasing. “Alfred.”

“Yeah?” He sounded helpless.

Arthur’s fingers brushed against the little trail of blond hair that led down from Alfred’s navel. The man visibly stiffened. “Is this exciting for you?”

Fingers drifted over and kneaded into Kirkland's hipbones, easing off his boxers. “I guess you could say that,” Alfred said with a smile, looking down at Arthur.

A tingling sensation was present near Arthur’s hips. Somehow, Alfred had learned of his weakness for any sort of massaging, no matter where it was. Arthur hooked his fingers under Alfred’s waistband, languidly pulling the garments off. He heard a gasp which only made The Queen smirk in response, glancing up at his King whose eyes were shut, obviously quite embarrassed with the situation at hand. “I suppose it’d be a good idea to start the water, hm?” Arthur motioned towards the bathroom door.

Alfred smiled. “Yeah, c’mon.”

He grabbed Arthur’s hand and tugged him into the bathroom. Flushing, a thought came to Kirkland's head. Alfred’s hand was so warm, just like his personality, soft from never doing any sort of manual labor unlike Arthur, years of pirating and lifting never having done his hands any justice, rough callouses on the pads of his fingers and palms. Alfred loved it, sincerely. Although, he’d noticed Arthur was somewhat self-conscious about his hands, making sure to wear gloves almost everyday, or at least in Alfred’s presence..

Alfred made a point of pulling Arthur close once they made it into the bathroom and shut the door. One hand closed around the vial of oils and the other pulling up Arthur’s hand, pressing soft kisses to his fingertips. It was a loving sort of kiss, soft and delicate, trying to convey a certain type of warmness that was hard to come by. His husband squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement. He was left dumbstruck, staring at Alfred and wondering what the hell had brought that on. It was all so confusing for Kirkland.

The King smiled and pulled back once more, starting the water. Liquid poured from out of the spout into the large tub, filling it quickly, but in an odd way, not fast enough. “Any scent you want?” Alfred asked before straightening out once more, turning to look at Arthur who was obviously staring at his ass. Quirking an eyebrow at Arthur, the latter flushed a deep red.

“Ah, yes.” Arthur looked away for a moment, coughing into his fist. It was like they weren’t even naked, both being so used to each other’s bodies by now, it really didn’t change much aside from being a bit more arousing. “I was hoping we could use the rose scented oils.”

A hum.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“You really like roses, huh?” Alfred set the vial on the small table next to the porcelain tub before stepping inside, water still low but gradually filling.

Arthur followed soon after, laying against Alfred so that his back was touching Alfred’s chest. “Yes,” he mumbled.

Hands drifted towards Arthur’s thighs, rubbing circles into the tender flesh. “Is there a reason? Or is it just because they smell nice and look pretty?”

Arthur let his head fall back against Alfred’s shoulder, staring at the high ceilings. He noticed that in a lot of rooms, there were skylights, much like this one. It was beautiful, the night sky littered with hundreds of thousands of lights, twinkling and sparkling against the black void of space. He hummed in admiration, closing his eyes at the stimulating sensation of Alfred’s hands. “It’s a bit of both, I suppose,” he said slowly. “A rose is in my family crest.” A corner of his mouth quirked in light of a reminiscent moment.

The water grew higher and Alfred reached forward to turn on the faucet that deposited the rich oils which they tended to bathe in. Once Alfred settled back, he felt the other’s chest fall and rise, a humdrum rhythm that soothed and coaxed him. “Is that so?” He said, moving his hands up to massage Arthur’s arms, warm water spilling over them only to turn cold moments later. Arthur shivered in response.

“Yes,” Arthur said, a smile on his face. “Sometimes I miss it,” he whispered in a wistful tone.

Alfred was silent for a second. “Being a pirate?”

“No, being younger. Visiting my mother every day, tending to the roses with her and father.” Arthur sighed at the memories.

“You’re not that old, though,” Alfred smiled, pressing kisses against Arthur’s neck.

It felt so intimate, everything that they were doing. Arthur couldn’t find it in himself to speed things up, he just wanted to savor the moment, tell Alfred a little bit about himself for once. They really didn’t know anything about each other’s past, only what they had experienced in the present. Perhaps that’s how it should be, but it was nice to tell each other a little about themselves sometimes, things that happened to them that made up their entire personality.

“I know, but sometimes I remember being a child again and I miss everything that I overlooked.” Arthur sighed.

“You might laugh but I feel the same. There’s just a lot of stuff you don’t savor when you’re a kid, but I think that’s normal.” Alfred kissed Kirkland’s shoulder. “See, like, I didn’t enjoy my father’s company enough. He was a good man and now he’s gone.”

Arthur nodded. “I wouldn’t have laughed, Alfred. I’m not that callous.” He sighed and reached forward to turn off the water before turning off the tap for the oils. The water was high and smelled luxurious, so much in fact that Arthur felt like melting. Instead, he turned around and cupped his husband’s face. “I think we all realize things we should’ve done and enjoyed far too late, but it’s the human experience, is it not?”

Alfred hummed, pulling Arthur closer so that they could kiss, not at all rushed. Arthur’s hands drifted down, fingertips brushing against Alfred’s chest and stomach, hands sinking below the water. When they broke apart, Alfred let out a sigh of loss, much to Arthur’s surprise. It was even more surprising when he whispered in a husky tone, “Arthur?”

“Yes?” His eyes were half-lidded and he could feel his cock hard between them, could feel Alfred’s prodding against his thigh.

In an instant, Arthur was brought close so that their bodies were pressed together, Alfred’s nose nudging at Arthur soft blond locks. “I want to make you feel good,” he whispered with such a devious intent.

“I-is that so?” Arthur stuttered, cursing himself internally for it.

Hands started rubbing at the small of his back, making Arthur groan. “We gotta make up for all that lost time, huh? Just like you said.”

The Queen bit his lip when he heard the vial being uncorked, sending a shiver up and down his spine, and here he lay slacked against Alfred’s chest, chin resting on his shoulder. He felt so incredibly helpless and it struck him just how much he really didn’t care. He loved it when Alfred was possessive in bed, taking control and fucking Arthur senseless. Arthur groaned, moving his hands to rest on Alfred’s shoulders. “Yes, just-”

“-Just what?” Alfred asked, his tone so quiet yet laced with a touch of lust.

“Fuck me,” Arthur whispered, nipping just below Alfred’s ear.

A slick finger circled his entrance, teasing until Arthur was less tense. “You sure?”

The rose oils and water swirled together around them in abstract patterns, a small bubble sometimes popping up in the middle of the pink, disrupting it in a gentle and no less beautiful way. Arthur nodded enthusiastically, closing his eyes at the sensation of being stretched slowly. Water sloshed a bit as Arthur resituated himself, groaning a bit as Alfred eased in another finger. This seemed to get the other’s attention. “Hey,” Alfred whispered, nose brushing against Arthur’s hair a bit. It tickled.

“Yes?” Arthur asked, a tad frustrated.

“You okay? Did I try to do too much at once?” The poor boy’s voice sounded mortified by the idea of unintentionally hurting Arthur. The latter felt bad.

“No, Gods, no.” He shook his head, trying to sink Alfred’s fingers deeper. “It felt good, Alfred.”

“Oh.” Alfred bit his lip, listening to his husband groan as he scissored his fingers. Calloused hands gripping his forearms roughly. “Do you mind if I, um, add another?”

He seemed to be extra careful.

Arthur enjoyed it. “No, please...go ahead.”

“Alright,” Alfred said, easing another finger into his partner, stretching slowly.

Obviously, Arthur couldn’t help but moan when he felt the digits start to pull out, pushing in until he had a somewhat moderate pace. Alfred continuously finger-fucked him until he was gasping, head falling on the King’s shoulder quietly. It was surreal to be going this slow. Their sessions were usually a very quick tempo, one that would bring Arthur to his knees (sometimes literally), and even leave him with a limp depending on how enthusiastic and energetic Alfred was feeling that day.

“Alfred,” he groaned, grinding his hips down against those prodding fingers. His partner seemed to take the hint, nodding a bit.

“Do you want me to...ya know?”

Arthur couldn’t help but hear the tinge of nervousness in his voice, which only puzzled him further. “You can, er, yes.” The Queen reoriented himself, sitting up straighter. After a second, Alfred’s fingers left him, so all that he was left with was his cock, to which Arthur quickly slicked with oil beneath the water. For some reason, he felt odd about this entire exchange, but at the same time, felt incredibly excited by whatever this unknown feeling was. The attentiveness was something Arthur honestly loved at the moment, how caring and slow Alfred was being.

With the same regard, Arthur took hold of the other man’s cock and sank down upon it slowly, burying himself until he was at the hilt. It was a lot to take in, truly, especially when they’d been apart for so long with business and whatnot. As such, he felt a sort of anxiety pop up on his sensors. What if he wasn’t going to last very long? Was Alfred going to last long? Could he sate his partner?

All these new concerns were really infuriating, but it all melted away when Arthur opened his eyes to see how close Alfred truly was. They were practically forehead-to-forehead, the King’s eyes close and mouth open, soft, warm breaths billowing between them. Why had it taken Arthur so long to notice how soft Alfred’s lips looked, how youthful he actually was? It was positively mesmerizing, and Arthur smiled when he saw the faintest hint of freckles spreading across the young man’s face. They were practically invisible, but at this closeness, they’d be hard to ignore.

Involuntarily, Kirkland moved to close the space between them, diving right in, actually. He let his tongue wet Alfred’s bottom lip before moving his hands into the other’s hair and slipping his tongue into the King’s mouth, to which the latter didn’t seem to mind. It was all so slow, Alfred massaging at Arthur’s back and trying to turn his head to kiss him deeper. Arthur sighed, hands falling to broad and strong shoulders as he pushed himself up to the tip of Alfred’s cock before moving down again slowly. They gasped into each other mouths and this set a slow rhythm, Alfred joining in after a while, thrusting his hips up without much of a rush.

It was slow, but it was deep and Arthur had to break the kiss so that he could whisper, “Gods, it’s been so long.”

Alfred hummed, moving to kiss at his Queen’s neck. “Did you miss me?” He asked with a smirk.

“Of course. Who else would fuck me like this?” The Queen covered his mouth at a particularly deep thrust. Oh Gods, he could feel Alfred everywhere. A burning sensation that felt so incredibly good with each and every thrust that Arthur couldn’t possibly get enough.

“Well,” Alfred started, water sloshing a little as he pulled Arthur’s hips down a bit roughly, the man moaning at this movement. “You could have anyone in the court if you wanted,” Alfred paused to kiss him deeply. When he pulled away, a thin line of saliva dangled between them. “I’d like to think you and I are exclusive to each other though.”

The thrusts started to speed up but were nowheres near fast. Arthur scoffed, but bit his lip afterwards, grip tightening on tanned shoulders. “O-of course,” Arthur gasped, “I haven’t had relations with anyone besides you since our marriage.”

“Oh, that’s good because neither have I.” Alfred could feel a heat building in his abdomen. A wicked coil. “You’re addicting, Arthur. I can’t get enough of ya, I swear.”

Honestly, Arthur wasn’t sure how to respond, but his face was a supreme red, causing Alfred to laugh, which only made him blush more. He had to say something, anything, to alleviate this mess of thoughts that started to race through his head. “I feel the same way,” he breathed, head falling on Alfred’s shoulder once more. “Believe it or not I’m glad you’re my husband. A good man and a good fuck, all in one,” Arthur laughed breathily, lifting his head to stare at Alfred through half-lidded eyes. Those darkened blues looked surprised, and he looked embarrassed overall.

Before they knew it, they were kissing again, Arthur’s fingers dancing over tanned flesh, running up and down Alfred’s arms as he was thrusted into deeper and harder, returning the thrusts as he rode Alfred’s cock. After prolonged kissing, Kirkland felt himself unravel under Alfred’s touch and kiss, jaw going slack and eyes closing slowly. “Alfred,” he whispered, “I’m not going to last, I-”

He couldn’t say another word before he came between them, pearly fluid disrupting the swirling pinks of the bath water. Alfred came not long after, whispering Arthur’s name as he did so, a familiar warmth filling the Queen. It felt nice, this peaceful and not at all rushed scenario.

They were silent for a long time, Arthur all but collapsed against Alfred’s chest.

But then the King's voice broke the blessed silence.

“I’m sorry about that,” Alfred laughed, albeit a bit self consciously.

Arthur was confused. “What?”

“Like, I realize you probably didn’t like how slow I was being.”

“N-no,” Arthur shook his head. “No, I enjoyed it...a lot, actually.”

There was genuine surprise in those beautiful eyes. “Oh,” he said, face tinged a light pink, most likely out of embarrassment. “Good, I’m glad...it was nice.”

A nod. “Very nice, actually…”

They gazed at each other for a long moment, Arthur feeling a bit odd. Suddenly, a thought hit him, forcing him to look down at the water. “I-ah,” he started, clearing his throat, looking up to meet Alfred’s confused expression. “I think we need to drain the water and start over...because, well,” he gestured to the mess he had made.

“O-oh,” Alfred’s face darkened. “Yeah, um, yeah,” the King leaned forward, holding Arthur close so he wouldn’t fall over. Quickly, the drain was uncorked, water flowing down the drain slowly. After a while, the familiar chill of the surrounding air sticking to wet skin covered Arthur’s lower half, making him shiver. Alfred plugged the drain once the water was gone and started the water again.

“Cold,” he remarked, pulling himself off of Alfred.

Alfred nodded and smiled. “We can wash up right quick and then we can finally sleep. I don’t know about you, Arthur, but I’m honestly exhausted.” The tub seemed to fill quicker this time as the two conversed.

Sinking lower into the water, steam rising off its surface, Arthur hummed. “Sounds lovely” he mumbled, turning and letting his back press up against Alfred’s chest. Arthur lazily reached for a bar of soap, dunking it in the water and rubbing his hands against it. “Then let’s bathe quickly, I need my rest, and I’m sure you do too.”

Alfred took the soap from Arthur’s hands, instead shifting it and rubbing at Arthur’s back with it. “Whatever you say,” he said amusedly. Leaning forward, he shut off the flowing water once the tub was full enough.

They sat there for a while, cleaning themselves as well as each other, fingers kneading at flesh, lathering bubbles up before they all cascaded off in a simple scoop of water. As the soap rinsed off their skin, it pooled in the water, twisting and turning to make beautiful designs amongst the oils. Arthur turned himself so he could wash Alfred’s hair, the younger man’s eyes closing as he relaxed into the touch. It was all so quiet, nothing but the sound of shifting water to fill the background noise. The light of the moon shone through the skylight, laying an atmospheric sort of ray among them both. Ultimately, it was calming and wonderful.

Arthur sighed as he washed out Alfred’s hair, opening his mouth to resume conversation, but this time in a more hushed voice. “And how was the meeting? You mentioned visiting other kingdoms before you left.”

“It was nice, worked out some trade agreements,” he responded in a matching inflection. “I mean, I think you would’ve like some of the stuff. Hearts is really pretty, reminded me of you what with all the roses and red everywhere.” Alfred seemed to trail off after that, washing Arthur’s hair in turn.

Although, his response to the question seemed to catch Arthur off guard, for he opened one eye to peer at the King. “I didn’t know you knew my favorite color.”

Alfred blushed, Arthur could see that much. “Well, there’s lots of different colored roses, but you always seemed to like red more.” He cleared his throat. “Sometimes I see you sketching whatever it is that you sketch and I always see red.” Alfred’s fingers stopped momentarily as he looked down bashfully. “Sorry, I realize that sounds weird.”

Arthur closed his eye and smiled to himself. “It’s not odd. Isn’t your favorite color that light sort of orange?”

Alfred resumed. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“The way you watch the sunrise and sunset, you always look out the windows to watch. I find it endearing, really. Sometimes you even mention how beautiful it all is if I’m there.”

Alfred smiled.

“I know this might not be the best deduction, but for some reason, I always tied it to your love of orange juice as well, you know, the stuff from the Diamond Kingdom.”

There was a laugh, somewhat like a high-pitched chirp, and it made Arthur blush like mad. It just felt good to make Alfred laugh.

Arthur felt his hair being washed out, soap and water falling over his shoulders and down his back and front. It was warm before the air struck once more, making him feel cold. “I never really thought you’d pay attention to my love of orange juice,” Alfred laughed.

“It’s a bit hard when that’s all you order for your beverage during breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” Alfred laughed again and Arthur opened his eyes, watching Alfred cover his mouth a bit.

“Okay, I’ll give you that,” he stated, “Though, maybe we should get out?” The King motioned to the tub.

Arthur nodded, reaching behind himself and pulling the cork. They both stood up, reaching for towels in the closet beside the large tub. It was more like a mad dash considering they were both freezing after leaving such a warm place, the air clinging to them. Arthur quickly wrapped himself when he had the chance, legs still dripping wet, but torso dry and warm against soft cotton. He looked to see Alfred toweling himself off, the man completely unashamed of showing himself.

Come to think of it, there really was no reason for him to act embarrassed and shy, considering they’d had sex more than enough times, Arthur having seen him naked plenty. Arthur figured he’d dry his legs, stooping forward to do so. Once he was done he moved to the door, opening it and walking into the same large bedroom as before.

It was honestly such a sight, Arthur loved this room and all the detail that went into its making. For a few moments, he stood there staring up at the ceilings and all the intricate patterns carved into the walls before moving over to the bed to dress himself in the clothes Monique had set out (Gods bless her).

Soon enough, Alfred’s figure moved through the doorway, completely nude and confident. Kirkland merely laid on the bed, turning onto his side and pulling the covers up over himself. He watched as Alfred slowly dressed himself, starting with his shirt, of course, just to tease Arthur a bit. Button by button, Alfred made it to the bottom, Arthur’s eyes flowing with the movements the entire way. The Queen clucked his tongue, gaining Alfred’s immediate attention and a smirk to follow suit. “Is this like a reverse strip tease?” he asked, a smile on his face.

Alfred shrugged. “I guess you could say that, huh?” He was smirking.

Arthur hummed, biting his lip.

This was definitely payback for earlier.

Next, Jones started with his boxers, making agonizingly slow work of them, pulling them up and over his hips so lethargically that Arthur couldn’t help but not tear his eyes away. This damn man was going to be the end of him. He was a bit quicker with his trousers, most likely because the teasing wouldn’t work after he was completely covered.

Alfred stretched and yawned before leaping over Arthur and landing, both of them bouncing up a bit, causing Arthur to shriek in surprise, Alfred laughing like a maniac. Arthur flipped over, seeing Alfred clutching at his stomach as he was doubled over in fits of laughter at Arthur’s reaction. “You! How in the hell do you go from being sultry and sexy to acting like a child in less than a second?!”

Alfred’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled, dimples showing. Arthur felt himself blush, his heart skipped a bit. Why was it doing that? He barely registered when Alfred merely said in a proud tone, “Talent.”

“You’re so impossible,” he said, still feeling a bit out of it from the reaction he had. Quickly, to detach himself from the situation, Arthur flipped over so he wouldn’t have to face the other.

Alfred seemed to notice how upset his Queen had become in such a small frame of time, worry flowing through his veins. “Artie?” Alfred asked, tapping Arthur’s shoulder. “Hey, Arthur? You okay? I’m sorry if I made you upset, I won’t do it again.”

Guilt spread through him in less than an instant when Arthur’s response was a short, “It’s fine, Alfred. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?” He found himself saying.

Arthur flipped again to face Alfred and saw all the worry in his face. He really did wear his heart on his sleeve, didn’t he?

“Alfred,” he smoothed a hand over his King’s cheek. “I’m honestly not angry, I promise. I’m sure.” Jones calmed down and nodded. “Good then.” Arthur sighed, hands falling against the sheets. “I’m so tired, so forgive me, I must sleep.”

“No, it’s okay. I have to too.” Alfred paused before adding, ”See you in the morning, Arthur.”

“See you in the morning,” Arthur whispered, eyes sliding shut as he turned over again, a whirlwind of emotions still coursing through him, none of which he knew how to properly handle. He’d have to sort them someday, but he knew that it wouldn’t be today.

He felt himself being pulled gently, closer and closer before another body was pressed against his. He felt warm. “I hope you don’t mind,” Alfred whispered.

Arthur took in a deep breath, mind racing. “Of course not.” He tried to sound calm, but that was so hard. Everything still felt confusing, he felt something he’d never really felt before, something warm, yet sinister as it threaded through his thoughts everyday.

Alfred.

Everything about him, Arthur loved being around him, and being apart made him realize how lonely the castle truly was without him. Yet, even though they were married, Arthur didn’t want to feel this way, he felt guilty for this, he felt he was violating their agreement. He didn’t know what to do, felt absolutely foolish for everything.

Someday he’d figure it out.

Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any abruptness or continuity errors. I had writer's block for such a long time and I've been quite apprehensive to post, I must say.
> 
> I realize there might be a lot of errors, or it might be repetitious, and this is the chapter I'm worried about quality the most, I'm afraid to say. Hopefully the next one will be better.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! I look forward to perhaps finishing this soon.


	5. Chapter 5

It was obvious to anyone that their affections would grow from that point on. Ever since that night, the two men seemed to be closer than ever, though it seemed to progress this way without either noticing. 

Be it kisses in the corridors, or a simple brush of the hand at a meeting, they both seemed much more affectionate. Yao, and the rest of the staff, saw this unfold and knew it was only a matter of time before  _ something _ happened. No two people could bear the romantic tension for so long, it was impossible.

For instance, the two monarchs, even now, were to be found sleeping in the same bed, clothes still on from the night before, though a tad rumpled in appearance.

Arthur’s coat was thrown aside, his shirt half undone, while Alfred’s pants were unbuttoned and his shirt gone. The two had at least tried to have some “alone time” before the exhaustion settled over them. Instead, they found themselves in a steady slumber, holding onto each other, soft breaths in harmony, a rise and fall in unison as the first rays of light found their bodies. 

The only thing that disturbed such a tranquil rest was Alfred’s own shifting. The man was an early riser by nature, while his husband was quite the opposite. Even though it was ironic, the King was a deep sleeper meanwhile the opposite was true for his Queen. It was an odd conundrum that Alfred found funny, if nothing else. 

As he moved slightly, his eyes opened in a slow, lazy way. He was still groggy from the haze of sleep, and even though he barely shifted at all, Arthur awoke in a moment no later. The hand on his chest splayed out more, this time a distinct coastal lilt accompanying the light atmosphere of the morning. “What are you doing awake, Alfred?” He asked in a quiet tone, pulling out a Spadian watch and clicking it open. “It’s so early.”

The King took the pocket watch and gently set it on the bedside table, only to hum and pull Arthur closer. “Because I’m not like  _ some people,” _ he looked at Arthur with a grin, “who sleep the morning away.”

“Oh, shut up,” Arthur smiled, tapping his chest as if it were a smack.

The two didn’t move, merely snuggling closer, Arthur’s head on his King’s chest. There was a contented hum, their legs tangling together. Before he realized, there was a hand running through his unruly hair. Peering up towards Alfred, Arthur saw an adoring gaze directed at him. “Ya know, Artie,” he started out softly, “You look really cute with messy hair.”

The Queen gaped silently for a moment while the King seemingly realized the gravity of his words. He was on the brink of an apology before Arthur sat up a bit, moving to kiss his husband softly. This silenced the King almost immediately, the latter instead closing his eyes and letting it happen.

Arthur deepened the kiss in no time, though there was absolutely no rush, the same slow rhythm continuing, never speeding up. Alfred brought Arthur closer, relaxing into the soft blankets and equally luxuriousness of the countless pillows. Arthur’s lips were soft, that much was true. Alfred enjoyed this fact very much, he loved kissing Arthur because it was always wonderful. 

There was an audible gasp when Alfred’s hands slipped down the length of Arthur’s body lethargically, hands settling themselves upon the Queen’s ass. The latter looked at Alfred, to which the King only grinned and made a small shrugging gesture. “A bit handsy, are we?” Arthur said, sleep still heavy in his voice.

“I can’t help it,” Alfred said with a wide grin.

The Queen returned the smile. “Good, because I happen to enjoy it,” he said before there was another peck.

From there, it snowballed. Alfred rolled them over so that Arthur was pinned to the sheets, kissing him slowly, with a purpose. It was warm and calm, perhaps the most content either of them had been in a while. Arthur hummed when hands found their way under his shirt, which eventually turned into the two stripping one another slowly, fingers dancing along buttons and zippers, no rush whatsoever to their movements. 

Once they were disrobed, Alfred ran a hand languidly from Arthur’s knee to his hip, sucking at the Queen’s neck. The latter held his King’s shoulders loosely, fingers digging slightly whenever there was a nip to his flesh. “Alfred,” he whimpered as the King lowered himself, kissing along the monarch’s clavicle, fingers drawing circles into his hips, those of which thrusted upwards, as if begging for even the smallest amount of stimulation.

The sun had risen ever so slightly in the now-bright sky, Alfred being backlit as the canopy overhead draped around them. He was a picture of beauty. “What is it, my dear?” As if it needed stating. 

His heart skipping a beat at the endearment, Arthur’s expression was helpless, the beginnings of his brows upturned in slight desperation, mouth slack-jawed. “I need you,” he whispered, legs spreading more so than before, as if to invite his husband further. His mind swirled with lewd thoughts that he had no control over.

The King took this invitation gladly, though his mind was still addled with post-sleep haze, he moved slowly, every shift was deliberate and thought out. Arthur closed his eyes, hearing the wooden bedside table’s drawer open, a vial being uncorked moments later. “Are you sure, Artie?” Alfred asked for permission even now, much to Arthur’s happiness.

“Of course.”

As green eyes opened, Arthur watched his husband douse his fingers, the very image being arousing in itself. With a soft exhale, Arthur let his head fall against the soft pillow, appreciating the feeling immensely. He felt so comfortable. 

A moment later, fingers found their way to his entrance,  digits circling slowly. “Ready?” Alfred murmured, now leaning over his lover.

“Gods,  _ yes _ .”

And in that moment, a finger pushed in slowly, Arthur gasping at the intrusion. It didn’t necessarily hurt, it more or less felt quite odd, but that eventually subsided the more Alfred pushed in and out, speed never changing. Kirkland bit his lip, about to ask for more as a second finger pushed against him, though it didn’t enter until he nodded a vigorous ‘yes.’ 

This time, he gasped, especially when those fingers started to scissor him open, brushing against his prostate every now and again. The devilish King knew exactly where to strike, knew how to make Arthur squirm and beg for more, to make his eyes water. When he opened his eyes, which he had shut in a few moments prior, he saw Alfred was close, watching him. Arthur bit his lip in response, turning his head to the side to avoid the gaze head on.

It was a whisper when Alfred said it. “I want to see you, Artie.”

“Why?” The Queen gasped, grabbing at the sheets when he felt a third finger line up. ”Please, Alfred.”

“Can I see your face first?”

Arthur hadn’t the foggiest why the young ruler wanted to see him so badly, but he obliged regardless, face automatically morphing into a mix of pleasure and pain as the third fingers eased into him. Jones sighed, kissing at Arthur’s neck. “You’re so gorgeous,” was all he said.

The simple statement had Arthur’s mind running a mile a minute. 

He would’ve come up with questions to ask himself if it weren’t for the fingers inside him spreading deliciously. Arthur groaned and his back arched, body flushed with his arousal. “Alfred,” he said once more. 

“What do you want?” he asked gently in return, free hand massaging Arthur’s hip.

Arthur bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. “I want you.”

The King nodded, pulling out his fingers, instead coating his cock in the wonderfully aromatic oils. Alfred lined up accordingly, draping himself over Arthur’s body until they were impossibly close, watching the Queen’s face as he pushed in languidly.

A moan left Arthur’s lips as he arched into the feeling, pulling Alfred closer. It was as if his nerve-endings were alight in pleasure, pain ebbing away as the newfound sense filled its empty place. Arthur opened his eyes, seeing Alfred practically nose-to-nose with him, expressions similar; mouths open, eyes half-lidded, and overall buzz of satisfaction surrounding them, bringing them into an almost drunken state of euphoria.

Even as Alfred began to thrust at a leisurely tempo, they continued to watch each other. Alfred’s eyes were gorgeous, Arthur decided. The latter felt surges of pleasure shoot up and down his legs and spine as the slow movements continued. They were never hurried, Alfred was taking his time and Arthur could barely handle it.

Every now and then, they’d break eye contact to kiss each other. It was a warm kiss, one that still had passion, but not the fiery type. No, this was much different. Kirkland discovered he didn’t want the rough and fast actions they usually partook in, he instead found this to be just as good. 

The cock inside of him remained persistent, Alfred whispering into his ear such lovely, dirty words. Arthur loved whenever Alfred spoke to him during sex, for it always added to his arousal. 

“Gods, I love fucking you, Artie. I love feeling you around me, and I love hearing you gasp and moan for me.” It was all so hushed, like it was a secret.

The King pulled back slightly, watching Arthur. He was a complete mess, nails digging into Alfred’s back, running along it gently. Their gaze was locked, and something seemed to click.

“Alfred,” Arthur whimpered, legs tightening around the man’s waist. “I don’t think I’m going to last.”

The King nodded, letting out a soft moan. “That’s okay, I’m not gonna either.”

As his prostate was continuously struck, Arthur all but fell limp, coming between them. Alfred watched him the entire time, which seemed to trigger his own climax, seed filling Arthur afterwards.

Alfred took a moment to catch his breath, afterwards merely pulling out and laying beside Arthur. The latter stared at the tall ceilings knees drawing together while the gears in his head started to turn at a rapid rate. 

He had just made love with Alfred.

A man he’s supposed to despise since the beginning…

But no, he never really did hate Alfred, did he? The more he thought back on it, it was all sexual tension, the fights, everything. Arthur felt his stomach drop. They only continued to fight to keep some semblance of a usual routine. Arthur didn’t have problems with Alfred after their wedding night, no, everything discharged, everything felt much better. 

There was a twist in his stomach as the situation registered completely. He barely noticed when Alfred pulled a blanket over them. It was all too much...too domestic. Of course, Arthur couldn’t help but relish in this attention, he loved it, but he was so unsure, so scared. The Queen pulled his comforter up to his chest, knotting it up near his heart as the anxiety proceeded to overwhelm him.

There was no way Alfred could feel the same, and the fact that Arthur was even thinking this filled him with panic. 

In a swift movement, he sat up. “I think I have some paperwork to do,” Arthur said quickly, moving so that his legs swung over the edge of the bed, toes touching the cool floors. 

A hand wrapped around his wrist, anchoring him before he could stand.

“Arthur, what’s wrong?” His voice sounded sympathetic. It was much too caring for man who didn’t love him. Arthur’s heart skipped a beat.

“It’s...It’s nothing, I just realized I have a lot to do.” He wasn’t meeting Alfred’s gaze, he knew he looked suspicious.

The mattress dipped as Alfred sat up, nudging Arthur to turn and face him. The Queen merely looked down at his hands instead. “Are you being honest with me?” Alfred asked softly, a hand cupping his cheek gently, thumb moving in lazy circles.

Chills spread from Arthur’s core and outwards, goosebumps making themselves present on his arms. “Not exactly,” he said, voice quiet. He didn’t like lying to Alfred.

“Can you tell me what’s bothering you then?”

“It’s-” Arthur leaned away from Alfred’s touch, “It’s this,” he gestured between them. “I just- If you don’t love me- then why...why do you continually do romantic things with me? What we just did isn’t normal! Especially when it’s an all-sex, no romance deal.” Arthur’s brows knit together. “I just want to know what you think of me, truthfully.”

Alfred’s hand fell, a silence filling the air around them. It felt stiff and uncomfortable. 

The Queen was about to pull away until Alfred opened his mouth. “Arthur...I-” he ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know how to put it into words.”

“I understand,” Arthur murmured, pulling a blanket around his shoulders, moving to stand up.

“Wait! No! That’s not what I mean,” Alfred said, holding his shoulders. “Arthur- Damn it.”

“Then what  _ did _ you mean?” 

The King looked visibly torn. “Gods, Arthur, I love you, okay?”   
“What-”

“I love you so much, I couldn’t imagine my life without you, and I didn’t even realize I was in love with you until- until that night in the baths.” He took a deep breath. “I just- I want you to know that...that if you don’t like that, that you don’t have to talk to me ever again. Maybe we can even work out a way to get divorced. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or-”

“-I love you too,” Arthur interrupted.

They stared at each other, wordless. Alfred’s mouth was gaping.

Arthur let out a breath. “I love you, Alfred.”

The latter smiled, a genuine and soft, somewhat timid grin. “I should’ve said sooner-”

“I could say the same about myself,” Arthur whispered, leaning forward and closing the space between them with a soft kiss.

His husband seemed caught off guard for a moment, only to pull Arthur closer. It felt...it felt so much better. It was like Arthur could finally breathe again, an unseeable weight being lifted from his chest. He hadn’t been aware how much these feelings had been impeding upon him, especially since they’ve been building up slowly over time.

Arthur exhaled, deepening the kiss as Alfred pulled them down into the mess of blankets once more, bodies pressed flush against one another. To sum it up, it was simply like all the pieces had fallen into place. It was calm and tranquil, very much similar to the feeling one gets when they hear rain pouring down on a tin roof. Hands moved up Arthur’s body, stroking and massaging lightly. It was so comforting, so natural that Arthur fell into it, craved it even.

But- He was also extremely exhausted, especially from their last bout regardless of the fact that he’d just woken up. 

This prompted him to break their kiss, though their embrace was still intact when he said, “Alfred, my love, I’m quite tired. I think I’d fancy a nap.”

The King grinned. “Likewise.” He sounded as if he had just landed on the moon, tone subdued, but barely hiding his happiness. 

Arthur hummed, relaxing atop Alfred, head in the crook of the man’s neck. He was just about to close his eyes when Alfred murmured, “You know, this isn’t how I imagined I’d confess.”

Well, that was something that earned a bit of curiosity from Arthur’s perspective. “Oh? How did you plan to tell me?”

“Well,” Alfred watched the ceiling, “I was gonna find you in the garden one day and I’d be all anxious and when I found you there, I’d tell you how I feel.”

Arthur laughed lightly in response. “And then what?”

“And then I kinda imagined us having sex in the garden.” A pause. “That kinda ruined it didn’t it?”

“No, lovely,” Arthur said softly, pecking his husband’s neck. “I rather like the idea.”

“We should make it a plan.”

“Oh, yes,” Arthur said, a smile on his face. “Sex in the garden, hopefully I won’t fall into a rose bush.”

Alfred laughed loudly. “I wouldn’t let you, darling.”

The increase in the usage of endearments did not go unnoticed by either party. It was actually quite nice, the two finding solace in each other and their newfound feelings.

“You should get your sleep, though,” Alfred said, hand coming up to stroke his lover’s hair. “We have a meeting later.”

Arthur groaned, having forgotten about it. “I suppose you’re right. You too, okay?”

Alfred nodded. “I’ll see you in a little bit?”

“Of course,” Arthur whispered, sitting up a bit to peck his King on the lips. “I’ll see you soon.”

They shared a smile before settling back in, holding each other impossibly close. Arthur found sleep almost immediately, which was a stark contrast from his previous restless nights. It was like his entire being was completely at peace now, and it was...incredible, to say the least. It was a constant thrum of happiness that filled him positively.

He could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Sorry about the wait! I've been impossibly busy. For instance I have, 2 mid terms, and three finals ALL THIS WEEK. I am suffering.
> 
> This is the final installment of this fic, and, I hope you enjoyed it! I might start a new series that's basically an all-porn spin off. Just gonna put it in another collection.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to a stress-reliever for me hahahahahahaha


End file.
